The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH14249’. ‘KLEPH 14249’ originated from a controlled-cross between the female petunia variety commercially known as Surprise Orange Twist (patent status unknown) and the proprietary male petunia variety ‘PH-2009-1404’, also known as ‘KLEPH12216’ (unpatented).
In July 2010, two petunia parental lines, the female variety Surprise Orange Twist and the male petunia variety ‘PH-2009-1404’ were crossed via a controlled cross in Latina, Italy and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in April 2011 which had a dark orange flower color and was subsequently named ‘KLEPH14249’. In April 2011, ‘KLEPH14249’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEPH14249’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.